


An under the table affair

by MysteryFicAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, The actual characters are, Threesome - M/M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, and, my titles and summaries will always be shitty puns and there's nothing you can do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Blue, Honey and Pup decide to eat out at a cafe.





	An under the table affair

“If only you two could put this much effort into your sentry duties,” Blue murmured, stifling a moan as Honey’s hand crept farther up his thigh.  
  
“What can I say? You’re a powerful motivator.” Honey grinned, pecking his brother on the cheek as he pulled aside his panties. His hand retreated to Blue’s hip, only to be replaced by another pair of hands.  
  
Blue glanced down, the skeleton under the table licking his teeth as he grinned back up at him. His golden fang glinted as he pulled Blue forward, forcing him to spread his legs to accommodate his body. Blue quickly looked away, whimpering a little as Pup’s tongue teased the outside of his folds.  
  
If he was honest, he'd begun to suspect something when Pup had shown up without Black, but he’d been excited to check out this new cafe, and Pup was his own person. If Black wanted to miss out, then that was his problem. However, his suspicions of his brother planning behind his back were only heightened when both Honey and Pup suggested that they take a secluded corner booth with a tablecloth that conveniently happened to reach the ground.  
  
“Really? In here?” Blue asked, his hips twitching up as Pup finally pushed his tongue inside him. Oh, it felt amazing to have something inside him. He was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe as Pup’s fingers found his clit, firmly rubbing it in time with the movements of his tongue.  
  
“What can I say? You’re too delicious Sansy, and we’re feeling hungry.” Honey chuckled at his joke, lightly kissing Blue’s neck as he shifted a bit. He was sitting on the outside of the booth, and he had positioned himself so that no one could see Blue unless they were standing right in front of him. Blue definitely appreciated it—as much as he enjoyed playing around in public, he wasn't very good at being subtle about it.  
  
Speaking of that, he was quickly being faced with a problem. He wasn't going to be able to keep his voice down for much longer, but Pup didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.  
  
Blue grabbed the sleeve of Honey’s sweater, tugging him closer. His voice was strained, barely above a whisper as he hissed, “Take us home.”  
  
Looking far too proud of himself, Honey wrapped an arm around Blue’s waist to take Pup’s hand before pulling them into the void.


End file.
